


Midnight Trouble

by bakaheon



Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [4]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Other, batfam, jasontoddimagines, jasontoddoneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: jason comes home injured and you help patch him up.
Relationships: Jason Todd x Reader, Reader X Jason Todd, Reader x Red Hood, Red Hood x reader - Relationship
Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Midnight Trouble

“oh fuck !” cried jason as he’s elbowed in the chest by a muscular , large man. 

jason knew he should’ve stayed out of trouble but of course he always did the opposite of what he should do instead. tracking down and defeating crime lords were what he did best which led him into this situation of fighting one of their bodyguards. sure , jason was incredibly strong but he wasn’t prepared for the blow and was especially surprised to see such big people move so quickly. 

“poor birdy got his wings chopped off.” one of them had said as they picked him up by the collar , a grin placed along their hideous features. he looks at jason with his helmet shattered from the left , allowing him to see half of his face.

“could you move your face away , i can’t stand looking at you.” jason replies and the large man growls.

“my boss won’t be so happy to see you after you messed with his shipments ,” he spat , his odorous breath against jason’s face causes him to show an expression of disgust.

“when was the last time you brushed your teeth ? ugh.” jason ignores his warnings and swats his hand in front of his face.

the large man throws a punch to his gut and he grunts , “leave now or we  _ will  _ come for you.”

"i'd like to see you try." jason challenges as he spits blood from his mouth right onto his face.

the bodyguard was ready to throw another jab but jason was quicker this time , blocking his fist from coming into contact with his face. he then threw a left hook across the bodyguard's face. it gives him time to break free from his hold and square up , ready for a round two.

the other bodyguards come after him , four other large men with unattractive features. he swiftly takes them all down , using themselves against each other. when one would throw a punch at him , he’d bend down and watch as another receives it instead. they looked like big buffoons beating each other up. 

“it was fun while it lasted but i’m afraid it’s time for me to go.” jason says cockily as he smirks. “tell your boss that i had a wonderful time ruining his business.”

he jumps back onto his motorcycle , wincing and clutching his wound before driving off. he knows you’ll kill him when you see him this way but he didn’t have anywhere else to go and he certainly did not want the help of bruce and the others. he sighs to himself as he’s on his way to your place. “she’s going to kill me.” he mutters to himself.

he finally reaches your place but when he tries to push the breaks it doesn’t work. “dammit.” he braces himself as he hits a tree near your house. “she’s definitely gonna kill me.” he groans as he tries to get up.

**≡**

“what the . . .” you trail off , waking up from the quietness being interrupted by a crashing sound. you slowly get up from bed and check your alarm clock.  _ who the hell is causing such a ruckus as twelve in the morning ?  _ you questioned as you walked over to your window catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a man who crashed his motorcycle into a tree in your front yard. “seriously ?” you groan.

you run downstairs and go the man’s aid. that’s when you notice it’s your boyfriend , jason. a faint smirk along his lips , “missed me ?”

“what the  _ hell _ did you do ?” you question removing his helmet and gently placing your hand against his cheek

“got myself into trouble , y’know the usual.” he grunts , leaning against your touch as he keeps his hand on his abdomen.

“you’re injured.” you murmur softly as you look at the blood seeping through his suit. “and you’re in my very quiet neighborhood what if someone saw you ?”

“relax , doll . . .” he assures. “your neighbors could sleep through anything and they wouldn’t want to wake up this late at night when they could just continue sleeping.”

“i just don’t want you to take the risk of endangering yourself.” you help him up , wrapping his arm around your shoulder as you walk into your house. you place him on the couch and leave him to retrieve your first aid kit as he starts to remove his top.

“danger’s my middle name , love.” he says coyly and you shake your head.

“jason peter todd , i swear.” you whisper as you take out what's needed to tend to his wounds. 

“i know ,” he watches your hands as you start to pour the alcohol onto a towel and use it to disinfect his wounds. he hisses at the start but slowly fights off the urge to wince at the burning sensation. “i’m a mess.”

“you’re not a mess , jay.” you look at him. 

he smiles softly at what you say , “i don’t deserve you.”

“you deserve more.” you defy. “you deserve more than this life. you deserve to be happy . . . and free from having to go through more pain.”

“you’re my happiness y/n and i asked for this life. sorry for dragging you into it.”

you remain silent at his reply , glad that you were the reason for his happiness but a little upset that he thought he didn’t deserve it. he always picked on himself over everything and it frustrated you , you wanted him to see himself in a different perspective. 

you take out a needle and place medical thread through it. you pierce it into his skin and he winces slightly as you sew them together. your hand moves in a sequenced motion , placing the needle in and out of his skin with care. once you're done he releases a sigh of relief as you whisper softly , “sorry babe.”

“no worries , been through worse.” he mumbles.

“i know . . .” you admit dolefully , wrapping bandages around his wound. 

he plants a kiss against your temple. “thanks for fixing me up.” he grins and it lightens up your mood. 

“of course , it’s practically my job.” you chuckle softly , causing his grin to stretch even farther. 

“i love you , y/n.” 

“i love you too , jay.” you kiss his lips , his hand resting on your cheek and your hands in his disheveled hair. you pull away breathless , cheeks tinted crimson and a smirk along your plump lips.

“stay with me ?” he asks and you nod.

“of course.” 

you both lay on the couch , his massive arms around you and his head buried against the crook of your neck. you close your eyes and allow your fingers to twirl around the locks of his hair , you could hear the sounds of his breathing remain steady and relaxed. 

“goodnight n/n.” he whispers against your skin.

“goodnight , love.”

  
  
  



End file.
